


Gladiator Avatar

by Sulktora



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst and Romance, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Hate to Love, Light Angst overly all, Love Death Robots inspired this kinda, Megatron and Optimus Angst and Fluff and Smut, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers)(slightly), Spike Modifications (Transformers), Spike Oral (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), gore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: Ridgeback vs Ripsaw the fight of the ages in one solar system and Megatron has gone to watch this fight. He sees more than just who won and he's grinning about it and wants to meet the winner personally.Read the tags, please.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Gladiator Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> I new plot bunny popped up and bit me...again. Enjoy.  
> Love Death and Robots inspired this kinda.

Megatron stared blankly as he waited for the shuttle to stop, he didn’t really like stopping at large spaceports, well not this one’s size anyways. Trouble always popped up somehow some way, at spaceports of this size.

But since Starscream found out about the _legal_ Gladiator fights here he suggested that Megatron visit it personally, given he also said he had set up a private meet with one of the top owners of the Gladiator arena was mentioned before he got himself scrapped. It also was the reason Megatron hadn’t scrapped his SIC instantly, well that and if he made a good bet on one fight they’d gain a good sum of credits to pay for all the supplies they needed here.

The price for placing a bet was not outrageous much to Megatron’s surprise, but once he found out that many across several solar systems used this as means for entertainment well the price for placing a bet made more sense.

It also partly disgusted him in the same breath.

Megatron glared once his shuttle came to a stop, once he left the shuttles he was swiftly then approached by the fighting arena’s owner personally which mildly surprised Megatron. Given they had their lackeys or bodyguards with them so clearly they didn’t feel fully safe outside without some form of protection.

“Lord Megatron it is truly an honor, even this far out the word of your former profession has been heard of, I’m Ovner-skeer master of the gladiator arena here in this region.” They said, clearly trying to butter him up, and it made Megatron uneasy.

“I heard a match would be happening today,” Megatron said getting straight to the point.

“Yes, in fact, our best yet! I manage to pin down a match with the newest rising star, Ridgeback going up against Ripsaw! The two best of course! Your timing couldn’t have been better!” Ovner-skeer said excitedly.

Megatron had to take Ovner-skeer’s word on this he couldn’t determine this due to them being organic, namely due to them being a partly large fuzzy lizard humanoid.

“Truly this must be fate!” Ovner-skeer continued.

“Hardly, Autobots have been sighted in this region of space not far from this sector, we here to find them,” Megatron said, making Ovner-skeer look at him for a moment before saying.

“Well still in that case I’m glad you’ve agreed to meet with me and see one of the matches especially this one. Fight of the century I dare say! Even though you’re here for Autobots, you making time for this is a pleasure!” Ovner-skeer said clearly trying to distract Megatron from what he really was here for and it wasn’t to see a fight.

“Ovner-skeer, due tell me, have any Autobots arrived here or placed any bets on this any fights?” Megatron asked, making his host turn and looks at him for a second, before saying.

“If there have been, I would not have noticed personally, I only follow up how many bets are placed not by whom and coming new fighters. Anything other than that isn’t as important to me personally, but if I do, shall I send you a note of it?” Ovner-skeer said then their tone even and less excited now.

“If you could I’d be very tempted to visit once more,” Megatron said then, given it was a lie he’d not visit this fighting pit again unless he absolutely had to.

Ovner-skeer seemed to smile at this and replied. “Given many here know your history, me as well I’m to understand your dislike for this…sport.” They said carefully, Megatron narrowed his optics when he said _sport_.

“Indeed, I have a fair opinion on it personally,” Megatron said, noting his host changing the subject so swiftly, clearly not wanting to talk about Autobots if possible.

“Then rest assured no one dies in my arena if I can help it, given we’ve changed tactics many centuries ago,” Ovner-skeer said drawing Megatron attention a bit about this new supposed change. 

“You see to avoid losing fan-favorite fighters, but still increase our earnings from the bets we had to make some extreme changes. Which has, in turn, had doubled our earnings twice over due to the changes.”

“Pray tell how you do that without killing your fighters,” Megatron asked, feeling like he was being fed fake fuel with what Ovner-skeer was spouting.

Ovner-skeer seemed very eager to explain further why their arena was different than the arena pits he had risen out of. “Unlike from how you battled, we apply a different method now to avoid losing income, and fighters, we avoid what you went through,” Ovner-skeer said which caught Megatron attention and at the same time ire.

“In not so many words, due to tell me bluntly what that implies,” Megatron said the edge in his tone was either not noticeable to Ovner-skeer or was completely ignored.

“In short we have artificial genetically spliced and mixed Avatars made and that are run by a Driver, from a technological mental relay system hooked up to the Avatars mental brain core, so the drivers can fight through the avatar and not be killed themselves,” Ovner-skeer says.

“And if the avatar is… _dismantled_?” Megatron questioned.

“That is a given and known that will happen regardless.” Ovner-skeer simply said, making Megatron want to scoff at the stupidy of not having the driving fear to fight for your own life, or the threat of dying being at stake being a determining factor in a fight.

“Sounds like a lot of resources to put into just one match and yet have to repair a single Avatar it all, a waste of funds and materials,” Megatron said, only to get Ovner-skeer to chuckle.

“Indeed that would be the case if the betting for such a fight didn’t have three other _extra_ elements in one fight,” Ovner-skeer said, making Megatron curious.

“Three other elements?” Megatron questioned, once more feeling as though he was being given fake fuel.

“In total one fight like this one we about to see, has three fights happening all at once and only between two fighters, it makes the betting pool larger and by far more lucrative,” Ovner-skeer said in a partly greedy manner, Megatron noticed and it made him feel like his plating got dirtied.

“Explained to me how that is managed?” Megatron simply said which seemed to make Ovner-skeer preen at him asking this.

“You see we have three fights happen between two drivers happen at the same time. The first fight is what we kindly call the Archetype Fight, the basic fight many normally watched and placed bets on before we made this new change. The Archetype fight is the physical fight between the two Avatars controlled by the drivers.” Ovner-skeer explained proudly.

“The second fight?” Megatron asked hating how this was getting overly complicated, but Ovner-skeer continued.

To which Megatron wanted to just have them hand him the information on a datapad now so he could read it instead at this point.

Ovner-skeer’s near gleeful state in explaining this was wearing on one of the few nerves that only Starscream tended to hit more than Megatron liked to admit.

“The second flight has been named as the Threshold, this is where the two drivers enter a virtual arena to fight each other in a creative manner with their minds and knowledge. Namely from various organic beasts, from any planet and battle it out not unlike how the physical avatars do only there is a time limit for each driver to bring up a beast to counter the other. It’s a fight between minds you could say to see who is cleverer.” Ovner-skeer said in a pleased manner.

“I guess you have a personal favorite in this fight correct?” Megatron then asked.

“But of course, after all, I had a small hand in creating Ripsaw’s physical Avatar,” Ovner-skeer said proudly.

“I see and the third?” Megatron asked, wondering how more ridiculous this could get.

“The Zenith…I must say this fight is actually dangerous, in other fighting pits they have lost drivers in a Zenith, I’ve happily avoided such things happening. Unlike the other two fights, where the rule of only organic and time limits must be used, anything goes. It’s also risky because it a fight over the very arena’s power grid.” Ovner-skeer said making Megatron look at him in surprise at this being allowing the chance of a single driver full power of the power grid seems unwise.

“What happens when one wins control over the power grid?” Megatron asked.

“Zenith fights can have three outcomes, one the other driver can knock the other driver out by cutting the power, which could possibly kill the other driver if they don’t cut the mental connection in time when the lights do go out and their mind is still in the physical Avatar’s body that will die due to the other not having a sudden loss of power in is tearing it apart while they are helpless,” Ovner-skeer said in a very stern manner.

‘So there is a deadly risk involved.’ Megatron mentally thought. “So the risk of dying is still there then?” Megatron asked then.

“Yes, but I insist on those entering my arena to refrain from doing that, I like to keep a cleaner reputation than some of my more daring competitors. I even pay my fighters a bit extra if they manage to avoid doing that.” Ovner-skeer said.

Megatron mentally rolled his optic at this, such a method of encouraging less violence might not work for those fighting and one of them wanted to rip off the other opponent’s head just to hear the crowd cheer for them.

But Megatron had to play nice to Ovner-skeer, even if he found them a bit more or less shady despite their cheery attitude. No Pit Master was this gleeful naturally even with this tame of a fight, blood and gore would still happen in the fight.

This was all just a ploy to milk more money from the crowd by making the fight more dual-natured and the crowd places bet were falling for it, hook line and sinker.

Of course on a small level, Megatron found this slightly amusing but still found it disgusting by how it was being done and even left a bad taste on Megatron’s glossa and not because of him disliking the fight.

It had more to do with how perverted it was twisted and how Ovner-skeer said this was better than how he had fought when in reality it was still just as bad.

Soon enough Megatron was sitting down in a chair in Ovner-skeer’s personal luxury box, with a good view of the arena fighting ground and of the crowd itself.

“Do you have any further questions?” Ovner-skeer asked as Megatron settled into his seat, saw him waved off an offered drink from one of the servers in the room, Megatron had fully fueled beforehand and didn’t want to risk being drugged here.

Not while Ovner-skeer’s bodyguards were here and were able to carry him off if he became incapacitated.

“Only one, have you ever had a tie happen?” Megatron asked and it was a fair question.

Ovner-skeer seemed to frown at this question, before answering. “No, never. It used to happen of course, but with our new changes a tie is nearly impossible if it does occur then the fight is stopped and we check both drivers to see who or if both are cheating by rigging the fight.” Ovner-skeer said then sternly.

So it was a way to make sure no one cheats, but also in turn it was a controlling hand of the arena master in the same breath. Along with means to control the betting pool, so they would reap the winning more often no doubt.

Megatron said nothing about this, he knew how this all worked. 

You play by the arena master’s rules or you get punished, simple as that, it only further proved to Megatron that this was all rigged from start to finish. 

Not unlike his own past arena fights and he defied the odds again and again much to those that wished he’d die in the pits.

Instead, he had thrived and became stronger due to how foolishly those that threw him into those very pits, which in turn made him their greatest fear. 

Once Megatron’s host settled in his chair with a drink and had their tail partly curled around their legs, did they once more begin talking much to Megatron slight irritation. “You know with the showdown between Ridgeback and Ripsaw is like a clash of old rivals almost even if neither has fought the other before of course. Ridgeback has made a name for themself here in the fighting world of the arena in a short amount of time. While Ripsaw has held his title since he climbed up the ladder to gain it, so I very much look forward to when everything goes dark. And to see who is still standing in the end.” They said before taking a sip from their drink. 

Megatron was tempted to say something sarcastic but didn’t due to something happening on the arena floor below. A holographic flying disk was dropped into the arena and projected the announcer in the bottom fighting ring.

The announcer was a Gramosian, a humanoid race if Megatron recalled correctly, nothing was special about the announcer not in appearance anyways for their species of course.

They had the typical blue-black skin color all their kind had. The only notable thing about them was the golden glowing ring patterns on their arms, tattoos possibly or glowing body paint, like many in the stands, which made it look like a moving mass of lights and color as they cheered and scream for the fight to begin.

“Oh, we are in for a real treat Announcer Safur rarely announces for such matchups,” Ovner-skeer says.

Megatron only looked at Ovner-skeer as they said this, given he didn’t want to know but he had to play nice.

“How so?” Megatron asked given in the nicest tone he could muster, he was beginning to tire of his host talking so much.

“Safur normally announces for beast vs beast fights to make it more exciting. Many tend to bet on those more often these bigger fights, so to keep it from becoming a dull affair Safur announces for them to keep it from becoming boring more or less. He’s good at it too, I dare say I make more from those fighting rings; that's because of him I believe.” Ovner-skeer said with a slight chuckle, Megatron of course figured that those beast vs beast fights were the only fair fights which were why so many bet on them more than this one he was about to watch.

-

“Ahh, the match is about to begin, set your bet beforehand,” Over-skeer said handing him a datapad which was meant for placing bets.

Given that Megatron didn’t want to make a bet he would lose.

So he had sent Soundwave in, to pose as a spectator instead of one of his mechs, to place bet opposite of his.

So he’d still get something out of this… _mocking display_ of a Gladiator fight to the supposed death.

Once Megatron had placed his bets he sent Soundwave a small com message before, focusing back on Ovner-skeer.

“Pardon me, but was that com you just made that important?” Ovner-skeer asked kindly.

Megatron knew they could not hack his coms, a Cybertronian could not be hacked, not unless it was another Cybertronian and they had the knowledge of how to do that of course.

“To have my funds placed in the bets I just made then yes.” Megatron simply said.

“My; apologizes, it’s just double-dealing has happened in the past and well, it’s bad for business,” Ovner-skeer said relaxing, clearly he was worried about having double-dealing happening right in front of him.

“Understandable,” Megatron said simply, given he didn’t care if he was double-dealing as far as he was concerned Ovner-skeer deserved it, after all, they were very rich from what Soundwave found out. 

So them losing some of their earnings from this would not hurt in the slightest in Megatron’s opinion, if anything it was maybe a needed thing to maybe humble Ovner-skeer a bit, the damn arena master was by far too proud for their own good.

“Not to pry, but which one did you bet on? I personally like Ripsaw, but then again they are my preferred fighter because I invested in them, and are the reigning champion.” Ovner-skeer said wanting to know the odds beforehand.

‘Greedy little alien, I’ll not regret stabbing you in the back and if you give me enough reason to do so, I would kill you.’ Megatron mentally thought.

“I noticed that only the Avatar’s name was on the betting list,” Megatron commented.

“Oh no driver uses their real name none would cheer for them if they went by a plain name; I sure you understand that because many of your own past opponents had their names changed from what I heard,” Ovner-skeer said.

Megatron mentally bristled at this but simply nodded.

None knew his real name, none outside of a small circle he trusted, and those that had slapped the name Megatron on him back then were now dead, but that was a moot point now, he claimed his name and made it his own fully.

“Ah forgive my ramblings I did ask whom you betted on unless to want me to be surprised of course I’m willing to wait…” Ovner-skeer began to say, Megatron then answered his question to make him shut up.

“Ridgeback.” Megatron simply said then and it was true, which meant Soundwave had laid a secondary bet on the reigning champion Ripsaw.

“Really? Interesting; didn’t take you to bet on an underdog, since you were a champion for such a long time yourself.” Ovner-skeer said then a bit too pleased with themself, Megatron noticed.

Megatron said nothing, and he guessed Ovner-skeer took the hint, or they wanted to hear the announcer who had begun speaking then.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, feedback is nice to hear.
> 
> Also tell me who you like or dislike.


End file.
